


On the Edge of Fear is Where Trust Can Grow

by Numinous_Lost



Series: A pile of one shots and short stories because I have no self control. [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gavin is a good top, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: Gavin Reed is a good top, and sometimes he likes to embrace that fact. RK900 can get behind this.





	On the Edge of Fear is Where Trust Can Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn folks, I can't really say much more. I got a request for Top!Gavin, and here we are.

It all started in a fit of rage. It was back in the first weeks of getting to know RK900, when the android seemed to be wanting to assert his dominance over the detective. Whether he had received a defective android with an inferiority complex or one that was trying to prove a point, getting cold coffee poured on his head was not  how he was looking to start his day. It was amazing how quickly the human could get to his feet, his hand lashing out and backhanding the android right across the face. It was just a flash of a moment, a flicker behind those artificial eyes, and something that Gavin had no issue with tucking away for later.    
  
He had been part of  _ that _ scene for a while now. He could recognize even the slightest flicker of arousal, though the anger in his mind had flooded out anything else that could have been there at the moment. With a loud “ **Fuck** !”, he stalked off to the bathroom to clean himself up.    
  
It had been over a year since that point, however, and Gavin Reed could gladly say that his relationship had grown by leaps and bounds with the android. First of all, he didn’t hate him. That in itself was its own achievement. Though to actually define their relationship… Well, it had to be somewhere between friendly and  _ why am I not banging your fucking brains out right now _ . Not that Gavin hadn’t tried to push for more, a proper definition, but his android had to be the densest object this side of the moon. Considering the android now lived with him, this should have been fucking  _ easy _ .   
  
“Detective, what do you think you’re doing?” The android asked, looking down at the human who had sat himself squarely down in Conan’s lap. Gavin’s hands slid over those strong shoulders, removing the crisp, white jacket as he went.    
  
“Attempting to seduce you. Is it working?” He asked, as those hands threw the jacket over his shoulder. Conan watched it fall, a small, unneeded sigh slipping from the android’s lips.   
  


“What on earth makes you think that making a mess is going to seduce me?” Conan asked, as he felt those hands slowly slide up his neck, Gavin leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Well, there was no denying that the kiss was enjoyable, at least.    
  
“I wanna try something with you. I get the feeling, due to past circumstances, that you might really enjoy it.” Gavin purred against those lips, his hands slowly sliding back down. Fingers started to pull at the buttons of that shirt, but stopped after the first few. He had just wanted a few undone to finally gain access to his neck.   
  
“And just what do you think I would enjoy, Gavin?”   
“Not being in control, for once.”    
  
There was a slight hesitation there, just for a moment. The cocky, crooked smirk that rested on those lips was almost hypnotizing, but the android couldn’t vocalize anything, not yet. But the moment that Gavin bit down on his neck, those hands came up to grasp onto the back of the soft v-neck he was wearing.    
  
“The mere fact that you turned your sensory system up says a lot as well, Conan. I know you can’t feel pain, but I get the feeling you can imagine it fucking well from the sensations, right?”   
  
Conan didn’t respond, turning and tilting his head to the side. The mere fact that he was offering more to the detective was more than enough of a clue for Gavin, but he needed to hear those words.  Regrettably, he pulled back and looked, instead, into those ice blue eyes.    
  
“For this to work, Conan, I’m going to need you to talk to me.” Gavin said, leaning in again to press a rather chaste kiss to his lips.  “I run a color system. And while I know you are designed to take a lot,  _ you _ are the one that starts and stops everything. So essentially, you are absolutely still in control.” There was a soft chuckle that punctuated the end of that, before continuing. “You have to watch your own systems, and you have to stop me if you get close to overheating. I have no intentions of breaking you tonight.”

Conan had to stop for a moment, processing the information he was given here. The system Gavin described was simple enough, he could understand that.    
  
“Mentally, that’s on you. I don’t know if an android can enter subspace, but I’m down for finding that out.” Grey eyes flickered up, watching the LED flash to yellow, before returning to blue.  _ He was researching it. Good _ . “ I know you’ve had some rough encounters, and if anything I do fires off any of those memories, I want you to stop me. All right?”   
  
“This is a lot of information for just having sex, Gavin.” the android muttered, his hands having slid down to the human’s ass by this point. It was nice, after all, tight in those pants.    
  
“Consider it an experiment. Unless you would rather just have normal sex or something. I’m really fucking experienced in this area though, if you wanna give it a try.” Gavin pressed into those large hands. He had no issues with getting fucked tonight as well, but he really had an interest in this.    
  
“Tell me what it would entail.”    
  
Gavin grinned, removing the hands from himself as he stood up. “If I have my way? We go easy tonight.” Wandering over to his hanging jacket, he stopped to pick up Conan’s and hang it up as well. Snatching up his handcuffs and the keys, the detective turned and grinned. “Binding, spanking, degradation, slapping, perhaps some sensation play. I can’t really deny you orgasm, unless you really can lose control for once. End it with being buried deep inside you, which is something that’s definitely new for you. With a lot of me not being an asshole afterwards.” The human prided himself in his aftercare. Android or not, he wanted to make Conan feel  _ everything _ .   
  


Conan stepped forward, leaning down to press a slow kiss to those lips once again. “All right.” Warm hands wrapped around Gavin’s waist, pulling him in closer after a moment. “I trust you.”   
                                                                                                -------   
Looking at his android on his knees was a sight within itself. Everything on the top was stripped down, one hand wrapping lightly into that deep brown hair. Gavin was still fully clothed as he yanked the android’s head to the slide, before letting that hand slide down. Gently parting those lips, the detective licked his own at the sight before him. “Open.” It was nothing more than a command, watching Conan easily comply.    
  
“You want it, right?”   
“Yes.”   
  
That hand pulled back, slapping the android hard across the face. The LED flashed to yellow, but it was in his eyes again, that look that just asked for more. “Try it again.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
“Better. Tell me exactly what you want, Conan.”   
“I desire to taste you, sir.”   
  
Gavin was absolutely getting off on this. And from the straining in the trousers of the android below him, he wasn’t the only one enjoying it. “Then you have permission to. Though you should thank me for letting you use your hands to undo everything.”   
  
Conan’s hands came up, moving to undo the belt that was before him. “Of course, sir. Thank you for allowing me to use my hands to pleasure you.” There was a soft change in tone to his words, one that Gavin could get used to. One that he would never let another soul hear. Hands deftly undid the front of his pants right after, slowly bringing the man out of them.   
  


“No more hands.” Gavin said immediately, and Conan let them drop. The slight clench into those black pants was  _ satisfying _ . Watching his partner lean forward, Gavin gladly weaved a hand into that soft hair once again. Still, he let Conan go to work, curious to see just what he had learned in their time.    
  
Conan was usually on the receiving end of this act. Gavin had a fascination with sucking dick, he actually found in enjoyable. So watching that synthetic tongue slowly slide around the tip of his cock, it seemed almost shy in nature. Still, those blue eyes closed, as Conan slipped the hard length right into his mouth.    
  
“ **Fuck!** ” Gavin couldn’t help himself, somehow forgetting that androids could control the temperature they gave off. “Open, now!” He snapped, pulling the android off who actually dared to smirk up at him. “You think you’re fucking funny?”   
  
“A bit, sir.”   
“I never imagined you would end up as a  _ brat _ .”   
“You must not have been paying attention to our encounters then.”   
  
The slap rang out as he backhanded him, before Gavin slipped himself back into his pants. Conan looked up at him, an actual bit of shock in his look as he watched the other. Gavin was kneeling in a minute though, both of his hands coming up to rest on synthetic cheeks. Perhaps he had gone too hard?   
  
“Conan, babe. Are you okay? Give me a color.”   
“Y-Yellow.”   
  


Gavin nodded, moving to sit down in front of the android for a moment. One hand remained on his cheek, thumb stroking gently over that soft skin. Fumbling for a moment, Gavin reached for a bottle of water and attempting to pass it to Conan, before the android chuckled slightly. The LED slowly shifted back to blue. “The sentiment is appreciated, Gavin. But water wouldn’t help me calm down.”   
  
Gavin chuckled with him, shifting to put the bottle down and lean forward instead. “Sorry, old habits die hard.” He pressed a soft kiss to both cheeks, before pressing a light kiss to those lips. Fuck, he could kiss those lips all day. Conan reached up, taking both of those hands into his own instead, squeezing them lightly.    
  
“I’m okay, Gav. I would like to continue.”    
“We’re green across the board?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Gavin grinned, leaning forward to press a much harder kiss to those lips. Nipping lightly, he gladly bit down on that bottom lip, urging Conan to open up for him again. When the android responded, Gavin rose to his feet and pulled the android with him before  _ finally _ tipping the boy onto the bed. It was a slap to a clothed thigh that was the first cue back into this. “ On your hands and knees. Face the headboard.”    
  
Watching the android comply, Gavin was grinning as he snapped those handcuffs into place, looping the chain through his own headboard. Hopefully, the android wouldn’t snap his headboard in two.

“I want you holding onto the headboard, facing it and not looking back. Just listen to my instructions, Conan. You don’t need to see for this.” The voice was soft, yet strong, as warm hands slowly slid down the android’s spine. On their trip back up, he let them slow down at the base of his neck, watching the skin peel away to reveal that white chassis. It was a set of warm lips that found their way there, eliciting a deep moan from the android himself. They had discovered on accident that touching the plastic framework of the man could pull some powerful sensations out of him, and Gavin wanted to exploit that to the best of his abilities.    
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed, Gavin ran his teeth along the plastic. Though not the most pleasant of sensations for himself, the fact that he could see a shiver run through Conan was more than worth it in the end.    
  
“Close your eyes. Enjoy this.”   
“Y-Yes, sir.”   
  
Gavin took a moment to check over his condition. There was no trembling yet, fatigue had not started to set in. All right, maybe there was something to messing around with androids like this. As long as they were cautious.    
  
Conan felt the shift in the bed as Gavin moved, shifting behind the larger man instead. Warm hands slid to his waist, unhooking the belt and slowly pulling it from the belt loops. He was doing on purpose, trying to get the android to lose himself in anticipation. Skilled fingers unhooked the front of his pants, inching them  down those strong hips. It was a task to take them off a bit at a time, but well worth it when he heard the small whine come from the android before him.   
  
“Hmmm? Do you have something to say, Conan?”   
“May I… Request something, sir?”   
“You may. Don’t assume I’ll grant it.”

The android actually bit down on his lip, before letting his head drop. “I would… Appreciate it if you could fuck me, sir.”   
  
“That’s some pretty fucking vulgar language. Have you earned it?” He asked, walking to the front of his bed. Peeking over, he grinned. “You may look at me and answer.”    
  
“Please, sir. “ It was almost a desperate tone that left those lips, Conan looking like he was actually on the verge of doing it. Could androids enter subspace? He was going to soon find out. Gavin could feel those blue eyes on his back as he carefully folded the other’s pants, setting the neatly on a chair by his window.    
  
“All right. I suppose you’ve been patient enough.” The man hummed as he walked back over, knowing full well that there wasn’t a lot of prep work that went into actually entering the android. Was it going to stop him? Absolutely not.    
  
Conan let out a soft whimper as he felt it. Gavin bit down on the soft skin on one cheek, before sliding his tongue over and not even hesitating to slide it around the rim of the android’s tight hole. It was easy, feeling just how tense the other was. Letting his hands rest on those hips, thumbs gently rubbing in comforting circles, Gavin gladly slipped his tongue deep into the other.    
  
It was the soft whimpers that got to him though. Soft  _ Pleases _ , softer begs of  _ sir _ , gentle gasps of unneeded air when Conan felt something new. By the time he pulled back, two fingers easily replaced his tongue, pushing far deeper than before.

It was when one of them brushed against the prostate that had been installed in him (Bless the engineer who gave Gavin this present), that Conan jerked back against the headboard. Almost immediately, Gavin looked up at him, curious.    
  
“How are you doing, Conan?”   
“ _ Green _ !  **Fucking green** , please do that again sir.”    
  
That earned him a slap with his free hand, right on that soft ass. Gavin was going to need to ice both his fucking hands in the morning, and it would be well worth it.    
  
“We just had a conversation on your language. Apologize.”   
  
Conan groaned, both of his hands holding onto the wooden headboard once again. “I’m  _ sorry _ , sir.”    
  
That earned him another hit, bringing a yelp out of the android. Gavin was still watching him, not wanting to push the other too far. “ Forgive me, sir.” The second response was adequate, earning the android a soft kiss to his lower back. A moment later, he purposefully slid the pads of his fingers over the sensitive bundle of wiring inside him again.    
  
Gavin was probably going to have his neighbors yelling at him tomorrow for the response that was given to him, Conan nearly screaming out his pleasure.    
  
Well, that was enough tormenting him. Gavin hummed, shifting the android down a bit so that he could actually push into that warm body. Between the two of them, Gavin was not going to last long, and he knew it.  But as he sheathed himself deep into the android, Gavin wrapped a warm arm around that strong waist and watched him for a moment longer.

“S-sir?” Gavin was not expecting the tremble.    
  
“Yeah, Conan?” His own response was soft, wary. Something was off.   
  
“Please free my hands.” Gavin was moving fast at that, sliding out of him to grab the keys from the table and almost immediately unlocking him. Conan collapsed down onto the bed, rolling and resting on his side for a moment. “S-Sorry. I didn’t want.. Our first time like this to be facing away from you.”   
  
Gavin set the key back down, pushing Conan slightly onto his back. “You’re a sentimental fuck, you know that?” The human asked, pressing a warm kiss to that soft hair, before sliding down beside him. Conan clasped his hands to the human’s cheeks,  pressing a warm kiss to those lips. It was soft and quick, before giving him a small grin. “I do want you to continue though,  _ sir _ . Please, fuck me senseless.”   
  
Gavin gave him a grin, shifting to push the android flat against the bed. He didn’t hesitate, pushing those thighs up and just as easily sliding back into him. There was no pause in his movements anymore, the pace he was going at was almost punishing. With one hand just as easily jerking Conan off, there wasn’t really a surprise when Conan tightened up and that sweet android’s moans filled his mind. He felt his bed shake for a moment, assuming that Conan had reached up for something to hold onto as he came. Gavin followed soon after, letting out a long, loud moan of his own as he filled up  _ his _ android for the first time.

“Gavin?” The man was panting, his eyes eventually looking up to the android. A burst of laughter slipped from him as he glanced up, looking at the two pieces of railing that was currently in Conan’s hand.   
  
“Holy shit, I can’t believe you broke my fucking bed.”   
  
The way the android’s gaze dropped was concerning though. Gavin almost immediately pulled out of the other, reaching up to take both of his hands into the human’s own. Throwing the wooden slats to the side, Gavin wrapped the other tightly into his grasp. “Hey. Hey babe, it’s okay.” Gentle words were whispered to him, soothing hands stroking down his back as he waited for a moment.    
  
“I know. I know it is.” He whispered, letting the human guide him slightly. Gavin brought him in, pressing a slow kiss to his cheek.    
  
“We’ll buy a sturdier one tomorrow. For tonight, what would you like? Baths, blankets, being curled up with.”   
  
“Just….” Conan’s eyes focused on the detective’s, nodding slowly. “Lay with me right now.”   
  
“You got it babe. Can I take my pants off first?”   
“You know that’s my favorite way to see you.”   
  
Gavin chuckled slightly. “Do you want me to get you anything to clean up?”   
  
“No, just get your ass in bed already.”   
  
“Yes,  _ sir _ .” Gavin purred, sliding into the bed when he was down to his boxers, and almost immediately being drawn into the android’s body. “Will this be worth doing again?”   
  
The android nodded, and Gavin pulled him into another kiss. “Then get some rest, my love. Perhaps we can pinpoint just exactly what you would like to try in the morning.” He just got another nod in response, watching for a moment as the android entered stasis. Gavin stayed awake for a while longer, taking in everything that was the man before him.   
  
Just how the  _ fuck _ did he get so lucky?

 


End file.
